(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imidazole compound and a process for the preparation thereof.
The compound of the present invention is valuable as an antimildew agent, an antifungal or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain imidazole compounds have a fungicidal action. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 16479/68 discloses 1-hydroxy-2-undecyl-3-methylimidazolium-p-toluene-sulfonate, 1-benzyl-2-undecyl-3-methylimidazolium methyl-sulfate and 1-dodecyl-2-ethyl-3-benzylimidazolium chloride as fungicidal agents. Furthermore, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,032 discloses 1-benzyldibromomethyl-2-methylimidazole. The compound of the present invention has a much broader antimicrobial spectrum than those of these known compounds.